english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeannie Elias
Jeannie Elias (born August 23, 1954 in Montreal, Quebec) is a Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - Little Boy (ep6), Little Girl (ep6), Mom (ep6) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Margaret Wade, PeeBee Kappa *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Carl Foutley, Audience Member #2 (ep12), Girl #1, Hysterical Citizen, Iris (ep44), Mrs. Mitchell, Nurse Betty, Ona Winslow (ep53), Pointy Receptionist (ep33), Rebecca (ep3), Sherry (ep21), Stephany (ep56), Teen Lover Girl (ep20), Weaver (ep50) *Bobby's World (1993) - Additional Voices *Dennis the Menace (1986) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Clyde (ep10) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Huey, Cashier (ep2), Plane Emergency Voice (ep2), Robot Stewardess (ep2), Sailor (ep4) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2009) - Additional Voices *Father of the Pride (2004) - Barbara (ep6) *Garfield and Friends (1993) - Additional Voices *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Mrs. McGrisses (ep1), Proprietress (ep5) *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (2000) - Newspaper Boy (ep34), Servant#1 (ep34) *Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats (1984-1986) - Additional Voices *Iron Man (1994) - Computer (ep1), Veronica Benning (ep1) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2000-2005) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1997-1999) - Additional Voices *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Mehida (ep1), Naomi (ep1), Rachel, Zillah *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Lady LovelyLocks and the Pixietails (1987) - Maiden FairHair *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - Boy (ep8), Elegant Woman (ep8) *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Andy, Birthday Boy (ep5), Cesar (ep37), Kid #2 (ep7), Lunch Lady (ep10), Maggie's Mom (ep1), Majorette Boss (ep3), Ms. Hasting (ep47), Theater Doctor (ep4), Veronica (ep47), Woman #1 (ep5), Yoga Teacher (ep5) *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986) - Additional Voices *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Skippy Spankerton (ep30), Thatta Boy (ep3) *Pink Panther and Sons (1984) - Additional Voices *Popples (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2013) - Millie (ep43) *Richie Rich (1996) - Additional Voices *Robot Chicken (2006) - Additional Voices *Rocket Power (1999) - Kid Wallah (ep4) *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1993) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Pugsley Addams *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003) - Malaria (ep5) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Isabela *The Oblongs (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) - Princess Toadstool *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Elderly Woman *The Blinkins: The Bear and the Blizzard (1986) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Charlie Tinkerton, Librarian *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Max 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Numberland (2012) - Violet *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Phonics Farm (2011) - Violet 'Movies' *Disaster! (2005) - Alien Baby, Alien Dad, Alien Mom, Kid on Lava, Sandy Mellons *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Camera Person, Little Girl *Over the Hedge (2006) - Janis *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Cooking Show Host (ep23), Pig#1 (ep23), Pig#3 (ep23) 'TV Specials' *Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control (2002) - Joey McDonald, Margaret Wade *Hound Town (1989) - Additional Voices *Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) - Huckleberry Pie *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Joshua, Peter Pig 'Web Animation' *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2011-2013) - Chizuru Honsho, Jinta Hanakari *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Brett, Mrs. Carlyle (ep39), Nahabi, U.S. Secretary of State (ep33), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Herd Elephant, Stranger 'TV Series - Dubbing' *My Holo Love (2020) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III (2005) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - General Alexis Alexander *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Doll, Mayor, Secretary *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Desire Demon *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Pussy Galore *Headlander (2016) - Female Citizen 2, Soldier Rebel *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - Rayn *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Pre-K (1996) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Preschool (1999) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Typing (1997) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Francesca *Mass Effect (2007) - ERCS Guard, Farmer, Rita *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - MSV Hugo Gernsback Survivor *Psychonauts (2005) - J.T. Hoofburger *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Canon Valasa *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Illyana *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Black Queen 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Alexandra, Pau *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Aremiah, Moglin *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Clementia Foerster Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (103) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2020. Category:Canadian Voice Actors